


Despair

by Platinumscape



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, Episode 6, Gen, Goku Uniform Mako, Regret, Reimagining, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinumscape/pseuds/Platinumscape
Summary: But this was happiness,  yes?   Money bought happiness?   Correct?   Isn't that the saying?...Or maybe it didn't.(Alternate ending where Mako beats Ryuuko at the end of episode 6.)





	Despair

   It had been nearly a year since the fight against Ryuuko Matoi. A month since a friendship that was formed through tragedy had been broken and burned, tossed into the abyss of no return.

  Ryuuko had been a threat to the fight club. Not just fight club, but the happiness that she had given her family after the life they had stifled through in the slums. Her dad was working for an official license to practice surgery and be anointed head surgeon for the Kiryuin’s personal doctor unit for herself, her family, and the Elite Four.

   Her mother had become a connoisseur of some sorts. She began to travel the country and treat herself to countless culinary successes. She ran a world famous blog now, one everyone had begun to know about. She was never home after her new occupation had come up.

   Mataro was off doing whatever these days. All that mattered was being home for his tutor and for dinner. And most of the time those things were rare as well. It seemed that Guts was never around either. He even had a private chauffeur to take him wherever.

   And the obvious...Ryuuko had been kicked out of Honnoji Academy for losing to her. Kamui Senketsu had been confiscated and locked up for testing. No one had any idea where she had disbanded too. And if they did, they would be hesitant to say anything about it. Anyone caught affiliating themselves with the likes of her would be punished with immediate expulsion.

   She adjusted her three star uniform collar before sitting down into her chair at the club meeting. She was among one of the last ones to attend, but was on time, nonetheless. Mako pulled off her nice and new messenger bag before pulling out piles of folders and stacks of paperwork required by the disciplinary committee if she wanted to keep her quickly growing fight club in commission. Ever since Ryuuko left and had been defeated, almost everyone was flocking towards Mako Makanshoku’s famous Fight Club.

   Her three star uniform had gotten her closer to the Elite Four and even Lady Satsuki herself. She wasn't nearly as developed in terms of friends with them, it was more of a diplomatic relationship. Sometimes she made minimal conversation with the Discipline Committee Chair or the Athletic Committee Chair about her fight club, but nothing more than what it was. And that was business.

   There were nights she felt lonely and abandoned and. ..even guilty. Though she wasn't sure how guilt played into this now. She defeated Ryuuko in November. And now, as time flew quickly, it was August of the next year. Ryuuko had been done for a while ago.

   They had been inseparable friends since day one. Ever since Ryuuko transferred to Honnouji Academy to find out who killed her father.

   With that, Mako had realized why she felt so guilty.

   It wasn't for the fact that Ryuuko had betrayed Mako on her resolve, as Lady Satsuki had called it. It was the fact that she had kept Ryuuko from finding her own resolve. The entirety of her existence. To find out who took her father’s life.

   And because of Mako, her ex best friend, she would never be able to accomplish that. Ever.

   But she couldn't worry about that now. She had to keep her Family's way of living in peak condition to make them all happy. Why would Ryuuko want to take this from them? All that Mako had worked for?

   At the time when Mako still heavily blamed herself, she said it was because they were being greedy. Money had been an item of worship in the past as it was scarce among them and yet now, they were throwing money around like it was nothing to them. Almost like a toy.

   But this was happiness, yes? Money bought happiness? Correct? Isn't that the saying?

   ...Or maybe it didn't buy happiness. Happiness isn't missing your family. Happiness isn't sacrificing your best friend. Happiness isn't that sinking and disturbing feeling in your stomach as you trudge through the day, knowing that you robbed someone of their life.

   Money could never buy happiness, because money could never buy Ryuuko back


End file.
